


On Melancholy Hill

by shippingandrecieving



Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Kissing with that monster tongue, M/M, Other, Venom's gross eating habits i guess??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 15:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16519229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shippingandrecieving/pseuds/shippingandrecieving
Summary: An afternoon in the life of one Eddie Brock: Monsterfucker extraordinaire





	On Melancholy Hill

The apartment was a mess. Perfect chaos, the symbiote that had latched onto the rogue journalists heart called it with a syrupy sing-song purr whenever Eddie complained. He was hardly Mary Poppins about the housework but even he had a limit. 

Like a petulant leash child having a tantrum; Venom was hard to ignore. Somewhen and somehow, the symbiote had discovered the bowels of the internet and Eddie found himself staring at the stack of dirty dishes getting rickrolled buy a goop alien for 45 whole minutes before incredulously giving in. Venom wriggled under Eddie's skin with glee.

**Go _OOUUUTT!_ ON THE BIKE EDDIE FAST FAST _FAST!_**

Eddie sighed in defeat, though there was no way to hide the smile that peeked out from his feigned annoyance, and traversed the obstacle course of laundry and pizza boxes to their bedroom. It was odd but comforting how fast it (and everything) had become _theirs's_. Property of Eddie and Anne had been wonderful but property of Eddie and Venom was just m _ore_. 

His running thoughts and steady footsteps brought him to the doors of his closet and he rifled through for his motorcycle leathers. 

Venom's smug silence was broken by a rumbling intrigued hum and inky black flesh coated the former journalist's hand to stroke at the sleek leather of a jacket hung in the centre of the rail. The corner of Eddie's lips twitched up at the sudden silence from his trans-galactic counterpart.

"Want me to put it on, Vee?" He chuckled at the mesmerised symbiote. Venom retracted, settling smooth under Eddie's skin.

" **We can do better love...** " He purred, bleeding forth in full and moulding himself to Eddie's torso. A full and genuine smile shone bright on Eddie's face and he laughed as Venom spread higher into a sharp cut collar and popped himself high. " **We look cool, Eddie**."

"Yeah, Vee," Eddie laughed, eyes crinkling at the corners and he smiled down at his chest fondly, "Yeah we do. Wanna go for a ride then?" The symbiote purred loud and happily in response. Looks like the flat would remain a mess for a bit longer.

Throbbing bass and the terrible shrieking of an attempted electric guitar riff made them both jolt and shrink back, the journalist grimacing and the symbiote writhing angrily. The noise made Eddie's insides tighten, muscles already curling him into a tight ball of stress. Venom wanted to kill the horrible suffocating feeling that made them both uneasy and instead filled his host's head with silkily hissed sweet nothings and gentle soothing noises.

 ** _How DARE you make my love uncomfortable. I'll eat his head!_** Venom tightened around Eddie's chest reassuringly, like a weighted blanket, and urged them out the door towards the shrill cacophony from the opposite flat. 

Eddie staggered forward and he smiled shakily to himself. _Get yourself an alien boyfriend; extra-terrestrial security blanket, lover, and enabler of bad habits all rolled into one goopy package._

As they passed, Venom bunched up and threw himself into the flimsy door of their noisy neighbour and giggled inside Eddie's mind as the wood rattled and the hinges gave a foreboding creak. _**Prick**_. Venom's laughter played a duet with the agonising white-noise of their unfortunately talentless neighbour as they bounded down the narrow stairs to the side exit on only slightly unsteady legs.

A shout from high above drew their attention and the asshole neighbour was glaring down at them, Eddie grinned up at him like sunshine and gave him a thumbs-up. It only served to make the amateur rocker even angrier.

Eddie threw his leg over the seat of his motorcycle and gave the ignition a kick. The roar of the engine bursting into life drowned out whatever he had shouted down next before slamming the window closed. 

 **Let me eat him, _dearest..._** Venom grumbled. Eddie laughed, sliding his black crash helmet into place and pulled out of the secluded carpark at speed. 

Eddie's body was thrumming all over; the spluttering rumble of the engine between his legs and the clinging embrace of the softly but continuously vibrating symbiote wound around his chest warmed him to the core.

As they began to pick up speed, Venom stretched down to form what to anyone else would appear to be stylish fingerless leather gloves but Eddie could see what they really were; his and Venom's fingers interlinked. A little more pressure against his knuckles, a tighter squeeze on the accelerator with a teasing nudge at the edges of his thoughts a little parody of their first 'date', haring across the city with danger in hot pursuit of both of them. 

Their high speed pursuit of idle traffic and each others company had them ricocheting around the city until the autumn sun faded into florescent street lighting and the cooling air stung Eddie's chapped lips. They rolled to a halt and eased into a free parking space at the peak of the closest hill; a pretty view for Venom that kept Eddie's feet safely on solid ground.

The former journalist pulled the helmet back off of his head, ruffling his flattened hair and drew a deep breath, holding the brisk evening air in his lungs. City centre life became a multicoloured blur in the distance and the blasting wind pulled Eddie's short unkempt hair even wilder, despite the fine sweat that stuck a few wayward strands of his hair to his forehead. 

It was an odd feeling when Venom detached a significant part of himself. He knew his body and even with the symbiote living inside it with him it felt, sort of the same. This was a bad-good-weird feeling, his body and a bit more added on.

Venom's sleek head formed out of a writhing mass of pitch dark flesh that coalesced in the centre of Eddie's chest. The jagged slits of his white eyes formed wide then narrowed devilishly and he swayed forwards, licking a sticky stripe from the top of Eddie's partially exposed collar bone, up the side of his neck to rasp against his beard-roughened cheek. 

A warm flush followed the trail of saliva up the journalist's face, despite the chill, and for a fleeting, giddy moment Eddie was sure that tongue was about to go somewhere different. He laughed, hoarse and a little breathless as Venom swooped low and began nudging incessantly against his hip. 

"I know, Venom." He chuckled, always amused at his love's attempts to chew through his jeans pocket for the chocolate bar he kept there just for Venom and his near insatiable hunger for oversweet junk food. He batted away the insistent symbiote and held the chocolate bar out away from the ravenous void-being that slunk up his arm in pursuit. 

Venom's eyes dilated wide and his mouth leaked fluid like a ruptured pipe at the sight of the foil wrapper tearing. Eddie broke off the first cube and hid it in his mouth, feeling a little giddy at the way the symbiote's milky eyes suddenly narrowed.

"Oh, i'm sorry did you want this?" Eddie mumbled around a mouthful of chocolate, gesturing to his mouth with his eyebrows raised in mock surprise.

Venom loomed forwards, his powerful arms and thick torso forming like the dissipating of ink in water in reverse.

" **Yes...** " The symbiote hissed, arms curling around his host, pinning Eddie's tight to his sides.

Eddie had witnessed Venom crush the bones of men like brittle twigs, or pin them helpless as he unhinged his jaw and sheared their heads clean off but this was his love, his _dearest_. This was a display or power; a lover pinning the wrists of their own sweetly but firmly with the promise of pleasure in return for trust.

Venom grinned, open mouthed, tongue sliding out past his teeth with the speed of molasses. Thick and slick with saliva, the tip nudged insistently at Eddie's lips and Eddie let him in just like always.

The slippery appendage pushed deeper and grew, sliding down over Eddie's tongue and kept on going. His mind was pulled back to the murky forest outside the Life Foundation compound, his relationship with the alien still in the awkward somewhere of stay back and come closer _please._ Eddie sucked on what was already in his mouth in teasing retaliation before his surrender.

The thickest part of Venom's tongue forced Eddie's mouth wide to the point his jaw ached. The journalist let out an embarrassing squeak, caught off guard and a little overwhelmed. His free hand reached up blindly to grope at the continuously shifting flesh that should form the back of Venom's neck and squeezed. One moment the body in his grasp was solid and almost human, then loose and silky enough to seep through his clenched fingers, and then just as quickly turned back into corporeality, solid and unyielding.

Venom was loosing himself in the heady kisses just as much as Eddie.

His mouth felt too full, legs far too unsteady, and dizzy from not getting enough air from the sharp little inhales through his nose huffing out into choked moans. He was helpless, encircled in the symbiote's massive arms and it felt perfect.

Time and space and meaning all filtered down into a tiny pinprick of light in the shadows and nebulous feeling. There was nothing but Venom-and-Eddie together; leaning over the precipice, prepared to fall off the edge of the world and down into the void. 

Eddie slumped, gasping at the sweet rush of air. The only thing keeping him upright was the symbiote who had taken over his legs. He swallowed down the sticky saliva-chocolate mush that coated the inside of his mouth and it was impossible to tell who threw the stone to create the ripples of the full body shiver that both beings felt. 

Venom struck like a cobra and snatched the rest of the chocolate, forgotten and crushed in Eddie's hand, finishing it in one bite. His monstrous tongue curled out and flicked against his glistening teeth, chasing the cloying, sugary taste of the chocolate and whatever was left of the sweetness of Eddie's mouth. Several tendrils extended and embraced his lover tight around his waist and hips, pulling them even closer together.

 **" _We_ _are hungry_ , _Eddie_...**" Venom leered, mouth stretching and teeth spreading in a grin.

They got home in record time. 

**Author's Note:**

> I had no idea what to title this so hey I went with my favourite Gorillaz song, it kinda fits them too?  
> The best description I've ever read of Symbrock/Veddie was 'pornographic trust fall' and honestly, nail on the head right there


End file.
